New Love
by TheBlueBomberBoomer
Summary: After breaking up with sunny, parappa finds himself feeling empty. Can his friend help him cheer up? Contains Parappa x Lammy. Please review.
1. Break up

It was a pretty calm night in Parappa Town. The stars were shimmering in the sky, being obscured by a few of the clouds surrounding the moon that was illuminating in full glory. The way it rested in the sky was always a nice sight to stare at. Tonight, one teenager was roaming on his own. He was wearing an orange cap with light yellow fur, and he was wearing a blue vest. He was Parappa the Rapper, a dog that was just enjoying the night for the most part. He had been out running errands for most of the day, and now he was making his way home. It was getting cold out there, too.

"Man… I knew I should've borrowed the car…" the rapper told himself. Having had to walk around town for hours left his legs feeling sore. He came to a stop at a crosswalk, seeing a few cars already passing. He just leaned against the nearby streetlight, waiting for his chance to cross, until he heard a light ringtone coming from his pocket. It sounded cheerful. Parappa recognized it easily. It was his girlfriend's ringtone. Sunny Funny, a flower girl that he had done a lot for to try and become a perfect guy for her. That was a couple months ago, however. Ever since then the two had been a great couple. He was always happy around her. He began to continue his walk home while he flipped open his phone to answer it.

"Hey, Sunny. What's up?" the teenage dog answered, curious why she was calling at this time of day. He was aware she had been busy with her family lately. The two hadn't been able to spend much time together because of this.

"Hi, Parappa. I wanted to ask if I could come visit?" Sunny's gentle voice responded. He was confused. Her visiting him at this time? He wasn't far from home and it sounded important.

"Sure, is something wrong?" he asked. She didn't sound as joyful as she usually was. He assumed she was tired. He waited for her to respond.

"No. I'll be over in a few minutes," she said before hanging up. He was confused, hearing the dial tone, but he pocketed his phone, seeing his house coming into view. His legs felt relieved already. He didn't waste any time rushing to get home, a little excited to see his girlfriend for the first time in a few days beyond talking over the phone. Parappa did realize something, though. When he arrived to his front door, she was already there. The familiar flower sunny in a pink a blue stripe dress, and a coat to protect her from the cold outside. He smiled, seeing her.

"Hey, Sunny! It's great to see you," the rapper hugged her. Sunny didn't mind his hug, returning it. The embrace didn't last long though. She didn't look to happy. In fact, she appeared tired like Parappa assumed, like she had not had the best of few days. He assumed she had just been too busy to talk.

"It's nice to see you too, Parappa. Can we go inside?" she requested, breaking their hug. He was hoping this was a problem he could help with. He nodded, opening the door for her, letting her head inside first. Parappa couldn't see a car in the driveway or garage, so he assumed his father was gone, hoping he would stay away for the while. He knew it would be awkward to explain why the two of them were alone in his own home this late of night. Once inside, the two of them took a seat in his living room. It wasn't that big in size, having just a sofa and two chairs and a good sized television. It looked like it hadn't been cleaned up, but that was more of his father being too busy and him dealing with his own plans.

"So what's on your mind?" Parappa asked while taking a seat alongside her, seeing the flower girl looking down, looking somewhat lost in her own thoughts. She took in a deep breath and exhaled, thinking of where it was best to begin.

"You know, I'm really grateful for all you've done for me and with you, right?" Sunny started, her gentle voice matching the mood. It was an unhappy visit and he wasn't liking it so far.

"Yeah. You always told me I never needed to do it, but I'm glad I did anyway," Parappa answered, getting a smile at the memories of a few months ago. He had done quite a lot for her to try and impress her or look more mature but it was all unnecessary in the end.

"I think… we should go back to the way things were before," she exclaimed, gaining a look from him that had clearly siphoned away all his joy quite fast.

"W-wait, wait, what? What do you mean like before?!" the anthropomorphic dog begged for an answer. He was hoping this was some joke a sick joke that he had been set up for, but it wasn't seeming that way. He looked to the floor rubbing his forehead with his hand. He had gotten a headache quick from trying to process it all.

"When we were friends. It's not that you're bad, you're great. But it's just not working out. I'm sorry…" Sunny apologized. She was hoping they could still be friends. She stood up in front of him. He was hunched over looking to the carpet, his arms resting on his knees.

"So can we still be friends?" she asked, waiting for him to say something. The dog that was full of energy and pep to rap and always believing was mute. He knew it would be rude to treat her horribly for wanting a breakup. Whatever reason she had for this, it was either too personal or so obvious he should be able to see it. He wasn't able to figure it out right now.

"I'll see you around…" she walked off. The last thing he heard was his door shut. He laid back in his chair, staring at the ceiling.

"What did I do wrong?"

**Authors note: Sorry if this isn't the best, first time attempting a parappa the rappa fanfic. I don't know whether or not to continue it, either way hope you enjoy.**


	2. Party plans

It had been a week since the breakup between Parappa and his beloved ex, Sunny. He found himself resting on the couch. He hadn't left the house much since the news of the breakup. He was depressed, looking somewhat like a mess, like he hadn't brushed in a while. Even his father noticed, but he didn't want to get involved, knowing how sometimes it was better for someone to work through their own problems emotionally and if they needed support they could reach out for it when they wanted. It was currently four in the afternoon, and Parappa was just staring at the clock while lying on his sofa. He heard a light knocking at the door. He let out a sigh, waiting for it to stop, though shortly after the noise stopped. He heard his cellphone ringing and rattling on his nearby coffee table. The ringtone was funkier in sound.

"C'mon, Parappa, I know you're in there!" a familiar voice spoke. Parappa sighed, getting up and going over, opening the door. He saw his familiar friend, PJ Berri, a bear who was a great friend of his he knew for the longest time. He was also a good DJ. The two would normally spend a lot of time together, but since the breakup, his canine friend had been not in the mood.

"Hey, Berri…" Parappa bluntly greeted. His friend was surprised to see the state his friend was in. He looked awful and exhausted, both physically and emotionally. His bear friend who normally couldn't keep both eyes open, seemed to waken up a little seeing this. He stepped inside.

"What happened, Parappa? No one's seen you in days!" PJ tried to query, wondering what was ravaging away at his friend. This looked worse than just an average sickness. He watched his friend shamble over to the couch that had been more like his bed lately.

"Just… working through some stuff, dude. Don't worry about me," Parappa insisted he was fine, but when even PJ could tell he was lying. He knew he was worse off than he felt.

"Look, man, I want to help, but you gotta tell me what's wrong. Just tell me what's up?" PJ Berri asked a bit more boldly, knowing being drowsy wasn't going to accomplish anything with his friend. He sat down alongside him. His best friend nodded, understanding entirely.

"Sunny… no, me and Sunny broke up about a week ago…" Parappa caught himself. He was going to say she had dumped him, but he didn't want to imply that it was entirely her fault. He didn't know why she did it, and that was driving him mad somewhat and making him feel more like it was his own fault. His friend was shocked by this. He never imagined the two would break up. They were so happy, there wasn't any indication that they had a problem with one another either.

"Wow, man… I-I'm sorry… Is there anything I can do to help?" PJ Berri offered, not wanting to leave here, knowing his friend would be as bad as he was when he first entered inside.

"I dunno… she wants to still be friends, but you know how that goes…" he sighed in response. His friend nodding, fully aware of how much relationships went afterwards when they tried to go back to being friends. It most of the time resulted in neither person wanting to associate with the other anymore. PJ Berri did have an idea though.

"Hey… I got an offer to perform as DJ for a party going on downtown. I can take you there tonight if you want? I know some of the others are considering going!" he offered. PJ was a lot more active at night than during the day. He was hoping one good party would get his friend at least a small smile. Parappa thought it over. A party with some of his friends, at worst it would be a guys' night out with one another.

"Alright, count me in," the rapper nodded in agreement, giving a small smile.

"There's your spirit! Here's the address. Meet me there at eight," he handed over a piece of paper on. It was an address written down that read "184 Acquirm Road". Parappa knew where the location was, more or less. He had been there a few times before, not for partying though but more for practice. It was an abandoned building that he used to consider a personal place to go, but the teenager realized he couldn't enjoy the location once others discovered it.

"I'll be sure to be there," Parappa told PJ while escorting him out the door, both waving to one another as he left. Once his friend was gone, he closed the door, scratching his head. The clock read four already. The party would be in a few hours. Parappa had no idea what to expect in terms of size or scale. He headed upstairs to his bedroom to get prepared.

Parappa had gotten cleaned up in the span of an hour and a half. It took a while due to the lack of any cleaning for a week, but he managed. He was looking at himself in the mirror, wearing a purple shirt and jeans, his usual attire on top of his orange signature hat. Parappa didn't know why, but seeing himself in the mirror not looking like a total mess gave him minor sense of joy.

"Hey, what do you gotta do?" he asked his own reflection that just mimicked him, not that he expected another response. Parappa snapped his fingers with a smile.

"I gotta believe!" Parappa told himself his reassuring motto that always got him through the toughest of situations. He still felt awful, but not as much now. He looked at the time, thinking he should get going if he wanted to be on time. He headed downstairs and left his home, seeing the sun beginning to set before him. Parappa grabbed his skateboard from the nearby door, knowing he wasn't able to borrow the car right now. His dad was off doing important work.

"I hope you're right about this, Berri…"


	3. Party

Parappa had arrived to the exact building the address led him to. It was dark now, and he was seeing street lights turning on around him. He had his skateboard in his hand, thinking he could just hide it outside behind a bush, but the familiar building drew his attention. It looked moderately fine, but the neighborhood was mostly an empty business location. It was a regular home, otherwise. A good bunch of people were coming, though clearly whoever set this party up wanted it to be great.

"Hey, Parappa!" he heard, looking over to see one of his many friends. It was a girl roughly his age. She had short red hair and two short horns on her head. She was wearing an orange coat, looking happy to see a familiar face there.

"Oh, Lammy! What's going on?" Parappa greeted his friend, Lammy. She was the guitarist of a band some of his friends had put together, which they called Milkcan. He had listened to some of their music. They were good in his opinion. He was curious why she was here alone. Parappa knew her well enough to know she was shy around crowds.

"Nothing, really. No one's seen you in a while, though. Everything okay?" Lammy questioned while the two went inside. They could see a lot of people who were already here, chatting with one another. They both could see PJ Berri setting up his mix table. He saw his friends and waved. Once it was ready, the party was really going to get lively.

"Well… I guess you can say it's been down and down," Parappa answered, Lammy not entirely sure how to respond to that. Usually there were ups and downs to people's weeks, but he hadn't found an upside yet.

"So… uh, any of the others coming?" he tried to change the subject before she queried further into it. Lammy shook her head.

"Katy and Ma-san were too busy to come. I didn't really want to go, either, but they said I needed to relax…" she claimed, not really being the biggest fan of these kinds of parties, but she didn't mind it, thinking it would be pretty decent as long as someone was there to spend time with. Just after, as the two could see, Berri had finished setting up his mix table. He looked different during the night, like he had actual energy in his body. Parappa saw the lights dim somewhat. They heard the music begin blaring. It was somewhat loud with a techno rave vibe to it.

"Whoa-ho! Didn't think PJ would be going loud that fast," Parappa laughed. This was somewhat actually fun. Lammy could see other people dancing with one another or enjoying the drinks, though the teenage canine was thinking that maybe he could seek advice from her on what to do with the whole breakup situation. He didn't know entirely how to move on, though the party was pretty good still so far.

"Hey, Lammy… you ever been in a relationship?" Parappa questioned while the two were more casual of the crowd that were either dancing, or moving in some way to the rhythm of the music. She seemed hesitant to answer his question but something was on his mind. She sighed.

"No, I've not really been too interested in anyone. Guess you found that perfect someone already though?" Lammy joked, referring to Sunny. Parappa only became more depressed at the mentioning of the ex-girlfriend of a flower. He scratched his arm.

"Well… I guess I wasn't perfect for her. We broke up a week ago…" Parappa admitted. Lammy caught herself, feeling bad for making the joke now, that he and Sunny were perfect together. She began to twiddle her fingers nervously. The lamb had a bad habit of either playing with her hair or her own fingers when nervous. It was a giveaway to her shy nature.

"S-sorry, Parappa. I know that was insensitive to say…" she apologized. Parappa smiled, seeing her embarrassed face.

"You didn't know yet, it's cool" he insisted it was fine, though he doubted he would acquire much good advice from her on the topic. Suddenly, they suddenly heard a light crash followed by the music being cut. This gained most of the party's attention. The two recognized where the noise came from. They had to force their way through the crowd.

"PJ!" Parappa called out. His eyes could see clearer from the front of the crowd. One of the amplifiers for the music had fallen on his bear friend. Lammy helped him push it off from a top him. The amps had been stacked carelessly and shaken easily from the treble.

"Is he alright?" Lammy worriedly asked. Parappa was trying to make sure his friend was safe. The heavy object crushing him seemed to only do one thing though, and that was knock him out. PJ was tough though, seeming like he had just fallen asleep.

"Yeah. He's just… asleep… oh no…" he groaned, realizing something. The DJ that was the heart of the party had fallen asleep, and once asleep, he was hard to wake up. The two moved their friend to a safer spot, knowing no matter how loud it got, he would be asleep. The music was still cut off at that moment.

"What're we going to do? We're getting some bad looks," Lammy whispered to her dog friend. The crowd was speculating amongst them. Parappa only had one real idea.

"I can sing decently. You wanna try a duet?" he offered his hand to her. She was shocked by his offer.

"W-what?! Just the two of us? …b-but… I don't have my guitar" she responded. He let out a light laugh while taking her by her hand and pulling her up onto the mini stage.

"You're never without it, remember? You just gotta believe!" Parappa told her. Lammy knew he was referring to her own motto, that her guitar was in her mind, and anything was her instrument. She nodded as he handed over the microphone stand after he had removed the mic from it.

"Yeah… my guitars in my mind!" Lammy declared. The microphone stand changed more into the shape of a guitar as she got ready. She was immensely nervous. It didn't feel right, stealing the thunder of the party from their friend, but they doubted he would wake up soon. She was more nervous of this going horribly. Parappa seemed to have his old spirit rekindled, seeing the crowd. It had been a while since he performed for a big audience.

"Here we go..."


	4. Song

The two were nervous, standing in front of the crowd to try and keep the party going, knowing if they could get at least one song going they could just use PJ's equipment to record it and just play it on loop, though Parappa was mentally thinking on what to sing. He looked to his current partner who was mentally sizing herself up. Lammy was trying to stay calm, but she was always nervous in large crowds. She looked to him as if trying to find some notion of reassurance beyond his obvious confidence.

"Ready to go, Lammy…?" Parappa whispered. Lammy nodded, beginning to strum her guitar, starting up the rhythm, setting up the steady beat for her partner in this duet. The teenage canine knew just what to sing, the same thing as his raps his inner self.

"I'll start at the beginning, no one better be pinning,

I had a crush on a beautiful girl, but some jerk made me rush,

I thought I stood no chance, I ain't that good at romance,

I tried my very best, barely let myself get any rest,

In the end, there was nothing to defend,

She said I was perfect, but before I know it I feel like a reject."

Parappa began singing his heart out, Lammy was doing her best to keep up, but hearing him sing like this did kind of ring true to how depressed he had been feeling lately, nothing left of his girlfriend beyond memories that made him feel awful now. She continued to shred the guitar so far the crowd was cheering already.

"She was the flower, that gave me power,

for waking up in the morning,

but without her, I feel like I'm shaking,

wishing I had gotten a warning, but that was my mistake.

I've taken all I can take and given all I can give,

Feeling this riven, tearing me apart from within!

My heart feels empty like a thieve got it, but I can't grieve, as long as I don't let it make me peeve,

But ever since then, I've found it very hard to believe!"

Parappa panted, finishing the song, letting Lammy handle keeping the energy going. He watched as she had her eyes closed, trying to concentrate while she played. He was glad he had done well. The crowd was in awe, cheering, and a good bit had resumed their dancing from earlier.

When the two finished, Lammy and Parappa both looked tired, but now with it done, they had PJ's DJ booth playing constantly since the two had made sure it would record. The party was alive and going again. Parappa rubbed his head sorely, getting off the stage the two had just sung on. He began to make his way outside, wanting to leave. After all, his best friend PJ Berri would either wake up and take over the party or wake up and still be credited for at least making an effort to start it up until that speaker had fallen on him. The red haired girl decided to follow after her friend in worry.

"Parappa, wa-wait up!" she called to him, the two finding themselves on the streets. The most illuminating light source was the streetlights. They could still hear their song on loop being blasted through that party from this far. Parappa stopped for her, though he wasn't feeling good at all.

"What's up?" the rapping canine asked, stopping at her request.

"Why are you in such a hurry to leave? That song was… it was amazing… I didn't know you had that kind of stuff inside you," Lammy admitted. She had never seen him sing before, but only rap. It was a nice change, but it was entirely unexpected how good he would turn out to be at it. Parappa tapped his foot on the ground.

"Yeah… well, don't expect it again anytime soon. I think I'm done… done trying to believe," he claimed, beginning to continue on walking, but she followed, thinking he shouldn't be alone right now, but she was more curious by what he meant.

"What do you mean?" the guitarist queried, worrying if he really was that damaged by Sunny. She would hate to think that, since the flower girl was a friend of hers just as much as he was.

"I just don't see a point in believing anymore. I lost a big part of me a week ago. I've no muse keeping my heart beating through raps," he continued further. There was no point in believing if he had no one to believe for. Lammy didn't like that answer, but she knew how he felt. She was always afraid of messing up, but her inspiration to keep playing came from experience. She grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"You can't let just one bad break up ruin what makes you yourself! Do you know why I play even if I'm afraid I'll mess up?" Lammy started Parappa was caught off guard, she never had gotten this emotional before around him, He never saw her beyond casual or embarrassed. Needless to say, she had his attention.

"Because I've died before. I don't know what, but I tripped and had my head on the ground. Before I know it, I'm in some freaky place playing for my life… and do you know what the worst part about it all was?" Lammy continued, looking upset, remembering her trip to wherever it was when she died. All she knew was it was easy to get out, and hated having to remember that the main motivation for her to keep playing was her own death.

"It was not feeling anything. I couldn't feel my guitar or the music. It was all empty feeling like I was meaningless…" she panted, somewhat angrily, remembering it all. Parappa looked at her. She was leaning against the streetlight, looking at the ground. It was the first time she had shared that experience with somebody. He was processing all of it. She trusted him enough to tell him about it. After a moment, Parappa stepped forward, and brought Lammy into a hug. She blushed, wondering why he did that.

"Alright, Lam. I won't stop believing," Parappa agreed. He wasn't sure what he was feeling. They both felt calm and happy. The night had been great so far, the singing the talking at the party. Lammy broke their embrace with a light blush and smile.

"How about I walk you home?" Parappa offered. Lammy nodded, growing more and more embarrassed by the second, but she knew what was happening between the two of them. She was twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"S-sure…"


	5. Advice

It was about early afternoon the next day. Parappa was standing outside a big sized home that was located not that far away from his own. There was a security fence in front of it, though that was wide open and a moving truck stationed inside. Parappa was helping a friend move today. Well… sort of. He was only helping load the moving truck at the moment. He saw his friend coming out, carrying a few of the chairs from his kitchen. He had a big chin and was wearing a red and yellow shirt. He was infamously known as Joe Chin, an all-around odd person that had a huge ego, but was wealthy and hung out around Parappa and his friends a lot. He didn't consider him that good of a friend, but it was still nice to hang out with him once in a while.

"So, Joe, why are you moving again?" Parappa asked, knowing what he had been told, he had to be careful phrasing queries because Joe could go on for hours if asked the right question, or to his case the wrong one.

"Well, Parappa, you know me. I'm a man of adventure. That's my legal answer… in actuality, this place is being plagued by so many termites that if the new buyers find out before I'm gone, I'll have a lawsuit and be in court within the week," Joe answered with a light laugh. Parappa always had to admire how the man with the big chin was fast moving, quick planning, though that ego really was the only downside to him, and it stuck out. But he trusted the rapper enough to tell him stuff that could get him sued, and that was reassuring. He pulled the chairs into the back of the moving truck.

"…Hey… what would you do if a girl broke up with you?" Parappa attempted to query while Joe was taking a moment to rest. All the heavy furniture was hurting his back some, though he smirked, looking up to the clear sky.

"This about you and Sunny?" he said in a sudden prediction, catching his young friend off guard.

"Wh-what? How do you know about that?" Parappa questioned, wondering how someone could know when it's been barely over a week since she had dumped him. Joe waved a hand, insisting for him to calm down.

"Because you've been more sluggish than usual. I know we don't converse often, but even I notice differences in people's behavior," he declared. Parappa looked to the ground, aware that he had not improved entirely. Now his mind was being ravaged by various other thoughts.

"I guess that means you're going to try and hit on her again?" the teenage rapper couldn't help but ask, since Joe had previously attempted to make sunny his own girlfriend.

"No. You had earned her heart fairly. A true adventurer knows when to move on," Joe Chin responded, though they noticed that the tree in front of his house fell over, collapsing. Clearly the termites were working quite fast on the wood at this point. He had given up on saving anything wooden from his home.

"Wow. That's kind of… cool of you Joe. But would it be right to move on in… a romantic way?" Parappa had to query. He had been feeling odd ever since his little time spent with Lammy at the party last night. He had escorted her home and everything, but he couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty for some reason about trying to move on so easily and tuning someone out of his life entirely. He doubted he will ever forget Sunny, but Parappa was not able to get over the guilt that he was starting to do so.

"Well, if you've found someone else entirely, then that's great. But never forget your mistakes from the past. They can help your future," Joe declared while he closed the back of the truck and locked it. Parappa didn't even know what went wrong with his relationship with the beautiful flower, but he nodded.

"Thanks a lot, Joe. Hope you like your new house," Parappa told him, thankful for his help. Joe shook his hand.

"Anytime. Take care, Parappa," Joe bid him farewell before climbing into the driver's seat and starting the engine. Before the rapper knew it, he had drove off. Parappa was feeling a little hungry, thinking it was best to go get something to eat at Beard Burger. He had done a lot of heavy lifting, moving the furniture, leaving the termite infested home to be consumed.

When at Beard Burger, Parappa was sitting at one of the many tables inside, happily eating away at his food. He had ordered two burgers and some fries since Joe had paid him decently for helping him out that, or it was a glorified bribe so he wouldn't spread the word about how bad the house was, though while he was eating halfway through the first burger, Parappa saw a familiar hand swipe his burger away.

"PJ? Is there just a light that goes off somewhere when I have food?" the young dog said, not too happily to see his extra burger get stolen from his tray by the familiar friend. PJ took a bite out of it.

"Green for food, yellow for rapping, red for keeping awesome stuff secret from me," he answered, joking. This confused Parappa as he swallowed another bite of his food.

"What are you talking about?" Parappa asked. He was curious why his friend knew, but PJ Berri was an odd person, but he seemed wide awake today, probably because of being knocked out at the party last night. The bear finished his burger, already taking one of his fries.

"Well, basically, I woke up and thought that the party was ruined, but the few who hadn't left yet told me it was the best they had in a long time. Then they played the music someone recorded on my DJ setup, and I heard you and that lamb girl," PJ Berri continued further. Parappa was wondering if he was mad over it or not.

"Yeah, sorry for using your equipment like that. But we didn't want the party to get ruined because of one dumb accident, you know…" he apologized before pushing the rest of the box of fries to his friend. Parappa was feeling butterflies in his stomach somewhat at recalling the conversation of what drove her to play. He saw a grin on his friend's face. The smug kind, one would have upon realizing something, and PJ was well aware that something happened between the two.

"Tell me all about what happened between you two."


	6. Nervous

Parappa had spent the next few minutes at Beard Burger, explaining to his friend what had occurred after the party between him and Lammy. He kept one part out though, the part where she told him that she had died for a brief time and had come back. He didn't want to disrespect her reasoning for keeping it secret. PJ Berri ate another French fry, a little astounded hearing this.

"Wow… you walked her home and everything. Talk about lucky. You two do make a great duet," the DJ said. They sounded good from what he heard of the recordings. He had taken the discs himself though, and put them safely away at his home so no one would steal them. Parappa was feeling a little embarrassed to hear any praise from his friend.

"Yeah, but… do you think it's right? Y'know, to just move on from Sunny entirely after she dumped me?" Parappa had to ask, wondering why he was feeling so sure about this emotionally, when his mind was racing in fifty different areas at once thinking on it, though he realized his phrasing of words that now told more the truth of what happened a week ago.

"Look, she broke up with you. That sucks, sure, but you can still be friends. Still, I'd say find someone as soon as you could. Those romance karate episodes gotta be put to use sometime," PJ joked at a funny little TV show they used to watch, though they both could feel a new layer of awkwardness in the atmosphere just remembering it.

"Yeah… I think I'm going to stick to normal romance. But you're right. I'm out of my house having fun and actually able to smile again, so I think I'm ready. I just gotta believe!" Parappa agreed, thinking he could move on. PJ was looking happy to hear this, though one thing was on his mind.

"How are you going to ask her out?" the bear asked how he planned to approach this. Parappa didn't have a good answer to this. Now he was becoming nervous, but he knew cowardly behavior was not the best option, especially since Lammy was the shy type.

"The same way I should've asked Sunny out to begin with. I'm going to just go and ask her to a movie," the rapper declared. His friend was happy to see him finally going the easy route in a matter like this.

"Have fun with that. I'm going to be busy catching up on napping," PJ Berri said, watching Parappa excitedly leave Beard Burger. Before the teenage bear could get up, he saw a worker of the restaurant bring him a bill for all the food. He groaned, wishing he had been the first to leave before his friend.

Parappa had walked for a short time, mostly thinking to himself on how to handle this. He had to constantly catch himself whenever he had a stray thought that was against this idea, but Parappa was set on this, knowing it was worse to regret not trying than be rejected. He could see the apartment complex coming into view. The teenage dog could only feel himself losing his nerve the closer he got. The apartment complex wasn't that big, thankfully for him. He walked upstairs to the second floor. Parappa closed his eyes and took a deep breath once he reached the door, knocking lightly. It didn't take long for the familiar girl to open the door, looking surprised to see him.

"Oh, Parappa! What brings you to my place?" Lammy inquired. He did his best not to lose his courage.

"H-hey, Lammy. Look, I enjoyed spending time with you last night… and I wanted to, um… I want t-to ask you on a date?" Parappa forced out like his voice tried to slip away from him. Lammy stared at him in surprise. She had been feeling a bit odd around him since the singing the two did the other night, though every second that passed without an answer seemed to show a lot more of his fear. Both were equally nervous.

"Sure, Parappa… I-I'd like that," Lammy accepted his offer. Parappa looked happy just when that answer reached his ears.

"Really? I-I mean, that's great! How about the movies tonight?" Parappa suggested what he had kept in mind. He felt like the weight of the world had been pried off his shoulders. Lammy was blushing, beginning to play with her hair with one hand. He knew she only did that when she was really feeling shy.

"Yeah. It sounds great…" the guitarist nodded. Parappa smiled more.

"Alright. I'll meet you at the theater at 6:30," he declared before leaving her apartment excitedly. Lammy was left there trying to process all she had just agreed to, though she heard a light giggle nearby, looking over to her couch. Inside she wasn't alone at home. Her band's leader, a blue cat in red and white striped clothing, was sitting there, having come over to hang out with her guitar playing friend, but had heard a lot more than she should have.

"Wow, Lammy. I didn't know you two were hanging out like that…" Katy said. Lammy was blushing, shaking her hands defensively.

"N-no! We are not! …or at least we weren't…" Lammy sighed, scratching her head, knowing this would be complicated to explain to the band leader. She sat down on the couch beside her.

"I guess I should explain…"


	7. Preparing

Lammy was looking embarrassed, having explained to Katy Kat what all had happened in the past day and a half. She was sitting beside her on the couch. Lammy was playing with her own hair nervously. The date was in a couple of hours. Katy had a smirk. She was a good friend of Sunny's, too, just like her, but clearly this had gone under the radar of the flower's knowledge.

"If you're like this now, imagine how you will be on the date," Katy commented, trying her best to suppress a giggle.

"I don't want to imagine that. What if it goes wrong?" the red haired girl responded. Her main fear now was that the date was going to go wrong, and how Sunny was going to react when and if she found out. She didn't even want to think about it right now. The blue furred cat pattered her on the back reassuringly, doing her best to calm her down.

"Lammy, this is a great thing. He's not depressed now, and he's willing to try and date again," Katy claimed. It was good that Parappa had mostly broken out of the depression, though she had wished she had heard news of the breakup from Sunny herself, but knew that her friend had her own reasons for not telling.

"And what if he isn't? It might just be a rebound effect…" Lammy spoke her main fear. Katy put a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you like him?" she bluntly asked. The red haired girl took a moment to try and calm down, while gathering her thoughts. She slowly nodded.

"Y…yeah… he's a 'never give up' type of guy who can make anyone feel enthusiastic again," the teenage lamb described her main thoughts for Parappa, for how he seemed like the least selfish person she knew. She rubbed her head sorely.

"Exactly! If you feel this way for him, and he felt like you were the best to ask out, you will be fine! C'mon, let's practice to get your mind off tonight," Katy reassured. Lammy agreed, thinking doing some band practice would be the best for calming her panicked mind, even if they didn't have their drummer at this time.

Meanwhile, Parappa was inside of a nice looking home that had two floors to it. The home was great in size. He was sitting in a chair at the current kitchen. There wasn't much furniture the floors, though. All were made of wood and the kitchen was lacking a lot of appliances. He was in Joe Chin's new home, having been helping him move in or so. That was his excuse, though. In actuality, everything was already in place and nothing was left.

"You know I'm aware that I extended an invitation to a house warming, but I did not anticipate you coming so soon," Joe admitted jokingly. He didn't mind his friend around. Sometimes his big homes felt empty. Parappa looked at his friend, taking a seat across from him.

"Er… yeah. Sorry for coming over suddenly, but I came to kind of talk," the rapping dog stated. His muscular friend nodded, having assumed that was the case. The main reason the rapper had come was because Joe's new home was not too far away, conveniently, though he had to admit he was amazed by how fast Joe had moved his furniture in. Then again, he lost a good chunk of it to the termites.

"Continue?" Joe said, wanting him to go on about what was on his young friend's mind now.

"Right… I went and decided to ignore my fears and asked someone out," Parappa explained fully, referring to Lammy. The big chinned associate was tapping his fingers on the table, intrigued from hearing this, though he was happy for his friend nonetheless.

"Well, that's great! Though I still do not see what this has to do with me…" Joe responded, wanting to know what this had to do with himself, though he still congratulated his short friend for mustering up the courage to get a date.

"Well, I… wanted advice for the date. I asked her to a movie, and you told me I need to remember my mistakes if I wanted to not mess up again," Parappa stated. Joe was the best option he had for date advice. PJ Berri was not that well experienced with dating and didn't give the best suggestions beforehand.

"Well, I'd be more than glad to help!" the big chinned man agreed to helping him on this date. Parappa already felt nervous, knowing he had only a few hours, but he was wondering what his older friend could do to help him. Either way he was thankful for the help.

"I got a bad feeling about this…"


End file.
